


I love College

by Little_Miss_Smuttsicle



Category: JacksepticeyeRPF, Markiplier RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: 3sum, Anal Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Hot, Hot & Heavy, M/M, Multi, Rough Kissing, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier x Reader, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle/pseuds/Little_Miss_Smuttsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College exams are coming up, it's nothing but boring studying everyday. Finally something interesting happens.... The schools power couple happens to be going at it against their dorm room door. You try not to stare but damn they are so hot together, Jack catches you looking and you're worried what he will say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love College

It’s been a long week attending classes and studying for your college exams coming up. It’s finally the end of the day and you’re dying to just relax.

You’re heading down the hall to your dorm room. You’re waving to the people that you know, passing by. You stop to look at a news bulletin on the wall. Out of the corner of your eye you see something; you turn your head and see Jack and Mark making out and viciously undressing one another against their door.

 _Oh No! I don’t want them to notice me or think I’m creeping on them with my watching eyes._ You look away and quickly try to rush down the hall passed them. Your face is bright red and you are hoping this will never be spoken of, how embarrassing for us all.

You take another tiny peak, you can’t help yourself. They are the cutest couple at the school. Their relationship is envied by all, including you. Jack opened the door behind him and pushes Mark inside. At that moment Jack makes eye contact with you and you proceed to panic.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-“You cut yourself off, about to rush off down the hall to escape further embarrassment.

“Wait!” Jack calls to you.

You stop instantly and turn to face them. Your face is flushed and you felt so bad for intruding, sure they were in the hallway but it still felt really weird to walk upon them like this.

The two of them began whispering to each other and you waited for the tension to be broken. _I hope he doesn’t give me heck or say I’m a fucking creep. The LAST thing I want is the schools power couple to shun me, for the whole school will know and WILL laugh. All people around here want to do, is be liked or accepted by them. Forget popular cliques or “cool kids”, we have these two._

“So, are you just going to watch us? Or do you want to join?” Jack smiled.

Your heart stopped instantly, you grew that look of a deer in headlights. _WAIT WHAT?! WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!_

“Uh... funny joke Jack, I didn’t mean to be watching. I’m sorry.”

“No, we mean it.” He smiled and Mark nodded his head, to confirm.

“Oh... I.... I... uh. I’d love to.” You stumble on your words; _this has to be a fucking joke or some type of prank. IT HAS TO BE._

Jack let go of Mark and pushed passed him. He came over to you and your heart was going a mile a minute at this point. He took you by the hand and pulled you across the hall and into their room.

Mark closed the door and came up behind you kissing the back and sides of your neck; he began pulling up your shirt, exposing your bra and you let out a soft moan. Jack knelt down holding onto your hips. He touched his soft lips to your exposed abdomen, slowly kissing down passed your navel and across your hip line. You feel a tingle in your toes, tummy kisses were your weakness.

Mark pulls your shirt up over your head, sucking on your ear. He then cups your breasts over the bra, giving them a playful squeeze.

“Mmmmmm.” You tilt your head to the side.

Not looking down, you feel Jack undo your pants. He pulls your jeans down and you step out of them. He kisses along your panty line and you let out a cry. You want it so bad, you bite your lip.

Mark kisses along your shoulder blade as he undoes your bra. He pulls the straps down and pulls it off you, throwing it on the chair. He continues playing with your breasts, firmly grasping them and playing with your nipples.

Jack licks along your inner thigh and your heart begins to race. He can feel the crave pulsing through you. You glance down and watch Jack slowly slip your panties down with his teeth. He looks up at you and instantly a deep blush spreads across your cheeks.

You clench your teeth, just longing for his tongue to touch you. He trails his tongue farther up your inner thigh. You almost can’t contain your excitement and you’re about to burst. You reach back and grab Marks’ erection over his jeans and squeeze, a little moan escapes his mouth as he sucks on your earlobe.

Your eyes lock with Jacks’ and you feel weak already. He lightly sticks his tongue out but stops, he shoots you a smirk and your mouth falls open _. How could he tease me like this?! Nooo!!!_ You bite your lip and he giggles under his breath.

He pulls himself up and takes you by the hand, you’re so frustrated now. He pulls you to the bed and guides you to lie down. You’re frustration melts into relief, he better not do any more teasing because it’s driving you insane.

Mark follows; he begins to undo his pants. You can’t help but notice the large bulge poking from his boxers. He stands before you and pulls his dick out; you grab it with no hesitation. You begin jerking him off, starting off at a good pace slowing picking up speed.

Jack gets in the bed with you, getting between your legs. He holds you by the thighs and slowly pushes your legs up and open.

“Shit.” Mark hissed under his breath as he grew in your hand, he was moaning as you stroked faster.

Mark was watching you and you were watching Jack. He looked up at you and kissed your inner thigh again slowly moving up, teasing you.  He smirks and runs his tongue slowly along your pussy lips, licking you slowly up and down.

“Ahh.” You let out a cry and feel Mark watching your expression instantly change before his eyes. Your cheeks are pink and you continue jerking off Mark, as Jack licks faster.

“Oh fuck!” Mark grabbed one of your breasts and squeezed it. You let go for a moment to quickly put your hair up in a loose ponytail, you return to stroking Mark.

Jack had spread you open, licking deep inside while hitting the clit with his tongue before sucking on it.

“Mmmmmm Jack!” You bite your lip, looking down watching him. He catches your eye and you look away embarrassed. You lean into Mark licking the shaft and head of his hard dick. You start sucking him off and he tenses up in your mouth.

“Fuck fuck fuck yes, suck it!” Mark cries out, gently thrusting into your mouth as you suck faster.

Jack grips our thighs licking faster and rougher. You begin to twitch and grip Mark tighter. Muffled moans escape your lips and saliva runs down your mouth.

Mark thrusts faster hitting the back of your throat, he wraps your ponytail around his hand and holds it tight. He quickly pulls you out of his mouth and you gasp for air. You continue to jerk him off; he leans over and makes out with you aggressively.

“Jack I feel like cumming!” You grip the sheets with your free hand, your legs shaking like a leaf. Jack keeps going but then adds a finger inside you. He continues eating you out as he fingers you fast, shortly after he adds a second finger.

Mark sticks his dick back in your mouth, quickly picking up speed again, thrusting harder and faster.

“Mmmmmmmmmaaahhhhh.” Mark almost screamed out his moans as he came. He pulls out and you swallow, he kisses you deeply. He fondles your breasts, watching Jack and it was turning him on more.

You choke out a high pitch cute noise, as your body convulsed and you came. Jack swallowed and then pulled himself back sitting up. Mark slides over to him and kisses him, licking up your cum from Jacks’ face.

_That was **really** fucking sexy, why?! _

Jack sits back undoing his pants, taking his rock hard dick out and you get up on your knees. You bend over and take Jacks’ dick in your hand, jerking him off. Mark gets into the bed behind you, he rubs the head against your dripping wet pussy. Before you could put Jack in your mouth, Mark sticks it right inside you.

“EEEEYYYAHHH!” You throw your head back, trying to ignore Jack watching your face change before him.

“You want me to fuck you hard baby?” Mark smacks your ass firmly.

“Yes Mark! Fuck me!” You plead. Within an instant Mark thrusts deep inside you, going nice and steady with his strokes. He’s so big and it makes you scream on command. You take Jack in your mouth and he just rests his hand on the back of your head, petting your hair.

“Yesssss! Take me down your throat, you dirty little slut.” Jack cries. You take more down your throat, dripping drool onto the sheets, moaning loudly yourself.

Mark grips your hips thrusting deeper and harder inside you and you struggle to keep Jack in your mouth. Jacks gentle hand resting on your head, grabs your hair tight and uses it as leverage to thrust.

“I’m about to cum.” Mark clenched his teeth, feeling you tighten around him. His dick pulsates and you feel the tension grow. He quickly pulls out cumming on your ass; he lets out a deep groan.

You move a little to sit comfortably, still sucking Jack off. He thrusts as you suck faster holding tight to your head. Mark sits behind you, reaching around to hold your one breast, again playing with your nipple. You stroke faster and sucker harder, feeling Jack lightly shake under you.

Jack holds Marks’ free hand, he’s got it in a death grip. The harder you go, the tighter he holds and Mark lets out a deep breath. You gag on his dick and feel him grow in your mouth.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Right there! Don’t stop! Don’t staahhhhhhh!” Jack explodes in your mouth, his little body shaking like a leaf. He tries to catch his breath as you take him out; he lays his head back and sighs. Jack had to relax a bit before looking at you, huge smile spread across his face.

“Okay Mark since you did the fucking just now; it’s your turn to get it.” Jack said.

Mark bit his lip, he was more than excited. He laid in the bed, stretching out his tender muscles. Jack got ontop of Mark, he perched himself above him and slowly lowered himself onto his dick. Jack shuddered feeling Mark already start to stretch him.

“Fuck Mark! You’re so big!” Jack cried, beginning to slowly bounce up and down.

Mark looked at you and smiled so sweetly. “Come on hun, you can sit on my face.” He beckons you with his finger.

You slide over to him and get ontop, straddling his face. He helps you balance yourself by holding your back up. You fear to crush him and aren’t sure where to put all your weight.

“Don’t worry about it.” He laughs before you feel his tongue touch you. He teases you, running his tongue in circles.

“Mmmmmm.” You moan out softly, a tiny little sound escaping your mouth.

Jack continues to bounce up and down on Marks’ dick and you can feel Mark tense up underneath you. Jack leans in and pulls your face to his, kissing you deeply. You two make out rough, moaning into each other’s mouths.

You fall onto Jacks’ shoulder unable to control yourself, your body twitches and you moan loudly. “Ahhhh Mark!” You hold on tight to Jack, you feel like cumming already and Mark senses the build up of pleasure about to burst within you.

                He squeezes your thigh to try and take your mind off finishing. It works, you slowly come down from the feeling and you go back to making out with Jack, he bites your lip.

                “Sorry...” Jack blushed heavily breathing, riding Mark harder and faster now.

                “Don’t be silly.” You choke out your words, pulling him back in to kiss and shut him up.

                Jack locked fingers with you for balance as he was growing weak in the knees. From underneath you, Mark let out a funny noise and came deep inside Jack. He stopped eating you out, he tilted his head to the side to catch his breath; you pull up a bit to give him air.

                “Want me to fuck you now too?” Jack asked, he looked into your eyes and you just melted. _He was so dreamy; yes it’s a weird thing to notice at a time like this but..... damn._

                You nod and pull yourself off Mark. You look down to see tired Mark, with his face wet. Jack pulls Mark up and starts making out with him, it turns you on even more to watch them. They really were so sexy together, you couldn’t help but look.

                Mark is so weak now and falls back onto the sheets. Jack pulls himself off the bed, taking you by the hand. He bends you over the bedside and plays with your pussy a little, before spreading you open and sticking his dick deep inside you.

                “Shitttt! You’re poking me from the inside.” You fell onto the bed with your face down; you grip the sheets, as he begins to pound you. He holds you by the hips, fucking you nice and hard. You reach out your one hand, to hold Marks’. He jerks himself off a little, watching your facial expressions.

                “You like that don’t you?” Mark smiled, trying to embarrass you further. You let go of Marks’ hand, replacing his hand from his dick. You jerk him off fast, keeping up with the pace Jack was going.

                “Yes!” You moan loudly, you reach back and undo your ponytail letting your long hair flow across your shoulders. You pull your hair to the one side and look back at Jack, watching him fuck you.

                “Fuck! You’re sooo tight!” Jack cried out going deeper. He slowed down and pulled out, quickly flipping you over, pulling you up onto the bed.  You lie back and grab Marks’ dick again, continuing to jerk him.

                Jack quickly sticks his dick back in; you again let out a cry, his big dick pulling at your insides as he thrusts faster. You curl your toes and let out another loud moan.

                “I want you to choke me.” You spit out the words, you never thought you’d say to Jack.... of all people.

                Jack was surprised, even Mark was taken aback. They looked at each other in shock and Jack did as you said. He had never choked anyone before, he was curious to see your reaction to it.

                He wrapped his hand gently around your throat, with a little squeeze. You tighten up your pussy, turning Jack on more. Your moans got louder, more high pitch.

                “Please Jack! Harder!” You place your hand ontop of his.

                “But I don’t wanna hurt you! Are you sure?”

                “Yessss!!” You cried out. He tightens his grip and you melt in his hands. Jack is so turned on by this and continues fucking you with more force.

                “I’m about to cum!” You barely get the words out and you throw your head back. You let go of Marks’ dick in fear of breaking it.

                “Go ahead, cum for me.” He commanded.

                With that you cum all over, as you soak Jacks’ dick and the sheets. He feels the cold wetness of you pouring out and he thrusts a bit more before he’s about to reach his peak.

                “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkk!” Jack picked up speed greatly, then pulled out and came on your stomach and a bit on your chest. He almost collapses onto the floor but falls next to you on the bed.

                Mark sits up and slides over to you; he begins licking Jacks’ cum from your body. His warm tongue runs down your chest, down your stomach to your lower abdomen.

This sight turns you and Jack, both on. Jack pulls in close to you, making out with you. You have no energy to go on, so you just give in to his soft lips.

Mark finishes up and lays down next to you both, he rolls over and smiles at you warmly.

“You’re fucking adorable.”

“Aw, thanks.” You blush looking at Mark.

“So, I have to ask.” He starts, “why do you like being choked? I’m not judging I’m just curious, what’s it like?”

Your face turns bright red and you look up at the ceiling, “It feels amazing.”

“Really?”

“It looked like it felt good.” Jack added in.

“It does feel good, really good. I don’t know why but something about it gets me going crazy.” You admitted.

“Hey Jack.”

“Mark...” Jack looks over at him raising an eyebrow.

“You think we should try doing that sometime?”

“Choking each other?”

“Yea, I mean if you are up for trying it with me.”

“Sure Mark, you know I wouldn’t want anyone else to do it but you.” Jack smiled.

“Thanks,” Mark laughed, “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I do really think it would be great.”

“Now that you think about it,” Mark paused, “I could imagine how weak and helpless you’d look if I fucked you senseless, holding you by the throat.” He bit his lip.

Now Jacks’ face turned bright red and he smiled, “Oh shut up.”


End file.
